Stalker
by The Scurvied One
Summary: Ann has an internship with the WWE. Best part is, she gets to tour with them! What happens when she notices The Apex Predator shadowing her every move? PWP Randy/OFC First Person


**AN: This is my first 1****st**** person fic, so go easy on me. Also it is written under the idea that Randy is not married. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the WWE or the wrestler themselves. If I did, I bet you could guess which appendages I would own ;-)!**

* * *

Stalker

Officially, these past few months had been the best ever! My internship, as an on-tour script writer, for the WWE was the last thing I needed to do to graduate with a degree in English. The only reason I chose it was because I had been a fan of wrestling since I was a kid. There was a moment, on my first day, that I kinda went all 'fan girl' when I saw John Cena. Luckily, I got over that. Really, I think it was because John saw how nervous I was, and made a joke, causing me to shoot water out of my noose. We laughed until we cried and have been friends ever since. I had lamented the fact that he was married, but his wife was pretty cool, and John had ended up being more of an older brother to me.

That is pretty much how it went with all the other guys too. I guess because I didn't act like the Divas did-and there weren't many other women around-they all seemed to treat me like one of the guys. Not that I minded this at all. I had always been better friends with guys than girls. There were even a few times when I drank several of them under the table.

The best part of my job was getting to come up with some of the story lines and dialogue they actually used on TV. True most of it was ad libbed, but occasionally my stuff got used. At the end of the night, I would get together with which ever person I was writing a pre-fight talk for, and we would discuss different options. Sometimes, I would have only the basic story line, and sometimes I would have actual dialogue. It all depended on who I was working with. I loved working with CM Punk only because he was so good with mean sarcasm, my specialty.

There was only one guy I hadn't worked with yet, Randy Orton. He was mysterious and elusive and generally didn't talk much, in or out of the ring. I had asked one of the other script writers about him, and they said he was one of the few who didn't do the round table meetings. They just gave him a script or notes and he worked with them. I suppose it was because of the lack of contact with him that I became so attracted to him. He was 6'4" and absolutely gorgeous. I was pretty sure, nothing would ever happen, but a girl could dream.

One day, I was eating lunch with John and Ron, better known as R-Truth. They were having a rap battle, so I wasn't so much eating as I was laughing. In walked Randy. Even through my laughter, I noticed how graceful he was. I watched him walk with his food to a table near by, realized I was staring at his ass, and turned my attention back to John. Soon after, John made yet another joke and caused me to snort. I was slightly embarrassed, but I saw Randy smile out of the corner of my eye. I have to say I was a little confused when I got up to leave. Randy Orton showed emotion and I had caused it.

For the next few weeks I noticed that Randy was, well, creeping around more. He would be standing against a wall, but leave when I walked in. I would see him in the halls of the arena's more than was necessary as if he was following me. I also noticed that on the rare occasion that I got to watch the matches, I would catch him staring at me. Normally, I would have been flattered, even encouraged to pursue a guy that did that, but with Randy, it was weird.

Today was truly bizarre. I was on my way to talk to John about a last minuet idea he wanted to run past me pertaining to his rant about the Miz for tonight's show. Again, Randy was walking in the opposite direction from me. Normally, when I saw him, I diverted my eyes, but the look on his face kept me looking. I stopped against the wall angling myself so as to not be in his way, but he still kept coming.

In a second he was on me. His mouth collided with mine with great force. I have to admit that it scared the shit out of me. I tensed up when he took my ass in his hands, but relaxed into his strong grip. He greedily explored my mouth with his tongue. My hands did a little exploring as well. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth at the feel of his muscles under my fingers.

He broke this kiss long enough to stare deep into my eyes, before he moved on to the spot behind my ear His mouth felt so good I had to grip his shoulders to keep from falling. I let out a soft whimper when I felt teeth graze my jaw, but before it was all the way out, he had captured it with his lips.

Holding me up with a hand on the small of my back, he moved the other hand, under my shirt to knead my aching breast. He shoved my body up against the wall, and I could feel his already hardening cock on my hip as he pushed against me. All of a sudden, a door opened at the end of the hall, and Randy tore himself from my grasp, and with out a word, walked around the corner.

I righted my shirt and smoothed my hair before I turned to see who had come into the hallway. It was John. I cursed softly as I walked towards him, trying to remember why I was supposed to meet him.

"There you are Ann," he said grabbing me into a huge hug. "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to get here."

"Sorry," I replied, still trying to calm down. "I got a little distracted." That was the understatement of the year.

"That's okay. I just wanted to know what you thought about…" It was at that point that my attention drifted away from what he was saying. I don't think I heard more than two words that he had said. All I could think about was Randy's hands all over my body. I began to think about what it would be like to do that with no clothes on, when John noticed the glazed look in my eyes. "Ann," he said snapping his fingers. "Ann, did you hear anything I just said."

I came out of my thoughts and saw that he wasn't mad, but perplexed. "What? Oh yeah, sorry." I stammered, trying to think of some reason why I had checked out. "I…I was…making a mental list of things I have to do tomorrow." I gave him a sheepish grin.

"Ann, what's wrong with you? You have a strange look on your face." He looked at me thoughtfully for a few seconds. "And are you blushing?"

"No," I said turning away. "I am flushed because I was running."

"Don't lie to me Ann." I could tell he was holding back laughter. "You were making out with someone, weren't you?"

"No." I'm apparently did not lie very well, because John burst out in peals of laughter.

"It was Mike wasn't it? I can see it in your face! You think The Miz is awesome don't you?"

I knew my face was giving it all away as I felt the heat rising. "No it was not Mike. Now shut up and tell me what you want."

John opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it when he saw the death stare I was shooting him. He smiled a stupid grin began to re-explain what he needed me for.

* * *

It was several hours later, and I could still taste Randy on my tongue. _God he had an amazing tongue _I though to myself, while I packed up my things to go back to the hotel. _Really Ann, he has an amazing everything._

I had just gotten out of a late brainstorming meeting with the other script writers. As soon as I got back to the green room to get my things, my mother called. I sat and talked to her while I watched the others leave, so it was not a surprise to me when I walked into a silent hall. I was pretty sure I was the last person there, other than the crew who were tearing down the set. I walked out to the street and waited for a cab to drive by.

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I could tell there was a man standing in the dark corner to my left and I immediately tensed up. He moved into the light. Even after seeing who it was, I remained tense, but not out of fear. It was Randy Orton. He walked up to me like a stalking lion; the look in his eyes almost animalistic.

He grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me into a passionate kiss. My free hand went to his neck, pulling him in deeper. I was much more receptive then before, even venturing out with my own tongue to explore his mouth before he could shove his way into mine. When we broke, we were both panting. He took a few breaths before dipping his head down to nip and lick at my neck and collar bone.

"What are you doing?" I asked, finally finding my words. "You never speak to me and now you're trying to suck my face off. I don't get it."

"I don't have much use for words," he said thickly, against my throat. "Besides, you don't really seem to mind, so why bother asking 'why'?"

"Well you practically stalk me around the arenas. You could have just said something."

"But isn't it more fun this way?" he asked whispering into my ear. He took the lobe between his teeth and gave it a good tug before running his tongue across the sensitive flesh.

"I suppose you think I'll invite you back to my room?" Again he ground his hips against my hip so I could feel what was there. I reached down to his waist to pull him closer as he groaned into my neck.

"Yes. I know you will."

"Oh yeah, how?

He moved his hand to the front of my jeans, putting pressure on my clit through the fabric. "Because I can tell how wet you are even with your clothes on." I shuddered. I willed for the fabric to be thinner so I could feel his touch better as I ground my hips into his hand. He captured my moan in his mouth, searching out every corner with his tongue.

"Taxi," I managed, reluctantly pulling away from him so I could hail the cab coming down the street.

The driver stopped and rolled down the window. Randy told the man where we were going as he opened the door for me. I slid in, placing my bag at my feet and my jacket on my lap.

As soon as Randy had climbed in and shut the door, he grabbed the waist of my jeans and haled me closer to him. He leaned over to whisper "Be as quiet as possible. We could get in trouble for this."

I started to ask what he was talking about, but he covered my mouth with his. Trying to concentrate on how good he tasted, I didn't notice he had slipped his hand under my jacket. It wasn't until I felt the button pop and the zipper open that I realized what he was talking about when he told me to keep quiet.

He found my clit and rubbed gently. It was lucky that his mouth covered mine, as it drowned out my gasp of pleasure. I vaguely heard the taxi driver chuckle at that.

Randy bit my lower lip slightly before moving back to my ear. "If you aren't quiet, I'll stop."

I bit my lip, trying to maintain as much silence as I could. I leaned my head back in an effort to control my breathing. Neither was working as Randy continued to rub my bundle, bringing me closer and closer to the end.

I felt Randy's breathe on my neck again as he began to kiss his way up to my ear. "I want you to come for me." I knew if I tried to respond, all that would come out would be gibberish, so I clamped my lips shut. Randy seem to take this as evidence that I was close, so he added a bit more pressure to his circling fingers.

I threw my hand over my mouth to keep the moans in, but I was sure I could still me heard. "Come for me," he whispered again sucking on the sweet spot behind my ear. He took the skin of my neck between his teeth and bit softly, sending me over the edge of an intense orgasm. My legs clamped down on his hand as waves of ecstasy rushed over me. I gripped hard at his thigh as I shuddered into his hand.

When I had caught my breathe and released his leg, Randy removed his hand from my jeans. I opened my eyes to see him lick his fingers. Moving closer to me, he whispered in my ear, "God, you taste amazing."

I had about half a second to register what he had done and get my pants closed before we pulled up in front of the hotel. Randy paid the driver and got out. I was pleased to see him walk around, open my door, and help me out. I was only too willing to let him do this, as my legs were still a bit shaky.

We walked side by side, not touching to the elevators. Seeing that we were alone, I took the opportunity to shove Randy against the mirrored wall when the doors closed. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his mouth to mine. I grabbed the front of his strained jeans, knowing that the cock they held was larger than average.

We used our hands and mouths to explore each other for the ten floors it took before the elevator doors opened. Again we walked with definite purpose to my room. While trying to locate the key, Randy came up behind me, pressing his erection into my butt. I quivered when his hand snaked up my shirt again. Finally, I found the key and shoved it hard into the door. I turned around, and claimed Randy's mouth with mine. With one hand, I opened the door, while the other grasped onto the waist of his jeans as I pulled him into the room.

I broke our kiss when the door shut. I continued to move back to the bed pulling my long hair from bun on top of my head. Randy stopped to watch me. I pulled off my shirt, revealing the smallest black lace bra I owned. I hadn't worn it with the hopes of anyone seeing it, but was secretly glad that it was laundry time again and it was the only clean bra I had.

Seeing this must have kicked Randy into overdrive because he came for me, throwing his shirt off on the way. He shoved me on the bed. I clawed at my zipper and button, having a hard time concentrating while staring at Randy. I thought he looked good in his ring attire. But somehow, even with pants on, what stood before me was even better.

Seeing that I was struggling with getting my pants over my thighs, Randy gripped the hem of each leg and yanked them off. I gasped at the quick movement, throwing my head back with desire. Looking up at him with lust filled eyes I said, "Pants off, now."

He obliged, letting his jeans drop to the floor. He stepped out of them, flinging them to one side. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He wasn't wearing any boxers. My earlier guess at his size was a bit off. "I see why they call you the viper," I said admiring his far large cock.

He smiled and reached his arms out, striking the pose he was famous for. I had always though that pose made him look like a complete asshole, but now all I saw was pure sex. I had never been so turned on in my life.

I reached up to free my breasts of their lacy cage as Randy began to climb on the bed, again like he was stalking his pray. In one swift movement, he grabbed onto my panties and ripped them off, throwing them to the floor. I was just glad they were off. I could be mad that he ruined them later. He leaned down and began to kiss a path up my stomach.

I almost cried with pleasure when Randy took one of my taught nipples in his mouth, lightly grazing his teeth across the sensitive skin. I ran my hands over the planes of his shoulder and back digging my nails in when he found the other nipple with his mouth.

When he had finished lavishing my chest with kisses and nips, he looked up at me. There was a question in his intense gaze that didn't I didn't need to hear to understand. "Yes. Now!"

He got up and found his pants. I knew what he was going for so I sat up to meet him at the end of the bed. I grabbed the condom out of his hand and tore it open with my teeth, letting out a growl in the process.

Randy stood very still as I grabbed on to the base of his cock, leaning over to flick my tongue across the engorged head. I took him in and out of my mouth, loving the feel of his shaft on my tongue. I took my mouth away and placed the condom to my lips. I leaned back over, rolling it down as far as I could with out gagging, doing the rest with my fingers. I bobbed a few more times, and noticed that when Randy took a hold of my head he didn't try to choke me.

I took my mouth away and scooted back on the bed. Randy got to his knees, coming after me with a devilish look in his eye that mirrored my own. He took my mouth again in another need filled kiss as he pushed me into the bed. He spread my legs open with his thighs, hovering over my entrance with his cock. I grabbed on to his arms and let out a frustrated groan as he teased my folds with his member.

With the head poking in just inside, I let out a frustrated whine, grabbed his hips and pulled him deep into me. I gasped at the pleasure of being so completely filled as he let out a groan of his own. "Oh God, you're big," I said through panting breaths.

He didn't respond with anything that sounded remotely like words as he pulled out and slammed into me again, filling me to the brim. "Oh God, fuck me!" I cried out as he began to thrust in and out. The force he was using was so great that the headboard shook.

Randy shifted the weight in his arms just enough that I took the opportunity to roll him over onto his back. He didn't resist me one bit as I took control of the speed, as I moved over him. I could feel his cock brushing against my g-spot every time I shifted my hips. I arched my back, throwing my hair behind me while I gripped his legs for stability. I knew it felt good running across my back so I could only imagine what it felt like on his thighs. The faster I moved, the harder it was to think.

Not much of a talker, I somehow could still tell how close he was to the end just by the sound of his moans and growls between short gasping breaths. My breathing was getting a bit difficult as well. "God, you feel so good inside me."

Apparently not happy with my speed, Randy grabbed my hips and flipped me onto my back again. I yelped at the change in position, but soon realized that I was so close it didn't matter who was on top. Neither one of us was going to last much longer either way.

"Fuck me faster. Oh God, please faster!" I gasped out as he pounded me into the bed. I wrapped my legs around his back in an effort to pull him deeper. "I gonna…" I couldn't even get out the last word before a sudden wave of extreme pleasure broke over me. My whole body shook as I came harder than I thought possible.

My walls clamped down on Randy thrusting cock, triggering his release. He yelled out my name as he emptied himself into the condom. Thrusting until he was done, Randy finally collapsed on top of me.

I couldn't tell if it was the mind blowing sex or the fact that I had a 250 pound man on top of me, but either way my breath was still coming out in quick spurts. As I calmed my breathing, Randy rolled off of me.

I rolled onto my side to stare at him. After he had tossed the condom in the trash can next to the bed, he placed one hand behind his head, and the other on his chest. I couldn't help but remark at how beautiful he was. I had seen him covered in sweat many times before, but knowing that I was the cause of the sweat made it so much sexier.

We lay that way for a few minutes, before Randy broke the silence. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I was hoping I could read your mind." He chuckled at that. "You really aren't much of a talker are you?"

"Nope. " He took his arm from his chest, placed it around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"I didn't even know you knew my name."

"I noticed you on your first day."

Thinking of the first impression I gave that day, I cringed. "You saw the water spew out of my nose, didn't you."

"Yep."

"Great, now I'm naked and embarrassed," I said jokingly. He laughed again.

"Don't worry. That isn't what got my attention."

"What did?"

"The way you looked at Cena when you first saw him."

"Little early to get jealous." I turned to look at him.

"Oh, that wasn't it either."

"What was it then?"

"I saw desire in your eyes. Even if it wasn't directed at me, I still wanted to know what it was like."

"That's kinda pervy, Randal." I flipped onto my stomach and rested my chin on his ribs.

"Couldn't help it."

Getting into the little banter we had, and feeling ready to go again, I began to kiss my way to his chest. "Did you have dirty thoughts about me?"

"Yes," he hissed when I found one of his nipples with my mouth.

"Tell me about them." I made my way over to his other nipple, lavishing it with my tongue before scraping it lightly with my teeth.

Before I knew it, Randy had flipped me on my back and was squirming his way down my body. When his head was between my legs, he gave me the most wicked grin I had ever seen. "Why don't I just show you," he said before burring his tongue in my folds.


End file.
